A Brother's Sacrifice
by kaly
Summary: Iolaus makes a sacrifice to enusre Herc's saftey, only not all is as it appears.


A Brother's Sacrifice by: Kalynn (aka kaly) kalynn95@juno.com or kalynn@geocities.com http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/5579 

Disclaimer: Hercules and it's character's aren't mine. That should be painfully obvious. From this fun little angst fest I make no money. So please, dahak, don't sue. 

A Brother's Sacrifice 

Prologue 

Iolaus sat in the far corner of a small tavern, nursing a mug of ale. He was doing his best not to think, but the ale wasn't numbing his thoughts as he had hope it would. Downing the last of the bitter brew, he stood. He glanced around the dim interior, paid his tab, and walked through the maze of tables and left. 

He never saw the hooded stranger with dark eyes that watched him. No one could see the solitary figure as he also stood and followed the retreating figure out of the tavern and into the still night. He observed Iolaus silently from a discrete distance, although he knew he was in no danger of being detected. 

A small stream wound a path around one edge of the small village of Delius. The moon shone down, reflecting off the running water and the golden hair of the figure that sat beside it. After leaving the tavern, Iolaus sought to find a place to spend the night away from the pressing crowds of the tavern. For some time, he sat in the moonlight, unmoving, his gaze sweeping across the expanse of stars above. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he fought against the memories that taunted him. Standing, he struggled to shake off the dark thoughts, and searched the clearing for wood to build a fire. It took only a few minutes to collect the wood, and soon a blazing fire lit up the clearing. The crackling of the twigs broke the silence of the endless night, while smoke drifted up into the sky slowly. 

An unnatural lack of hunger had plagued the hunter since he had separated from Hercules. He was relieved to have not run into anyone who knew him well, for they might see what he feared must show on his face. Even Iolaus recognized it took something remarkable to drive away not only his laughter, but his appetite as well. 

Staring into the flames that flickered, bewitching, mere inches from his face, Iolaus was able to see the fight that had led to his flight from Hercules as if it were happening again right in front of him. 

A small band led by a ruthless warlord had been terrorizing the village of Ampheria for weeks when a young boy escaped to seek the help of the legendary Hercules. Two days later, they arrived in the village, leaving their young guide far away and safe. Walking on the main street into town had been like entering a ghost town. 

"Hello?" Iolaus called out, placing his hands on his hips and looking around the deserted street. His instincts were on alert, awaiting the first sign of a possible attack. Pulling his sword from it's sheath, he continued to scan the area. 

Beside him, Hercules said "I think I know where someone is," motioning toward a building on the far side of the village. He began walking toward the healer's hut, however just before he reached the small building, a cry echoed through the village. 

Both Hercules and Iolaus' attention snapped toward the direction of the noise. In the instant it would have taken to blink, the road filled with a score of rough looking men. 

The one standing nearest Iolaus grinned, revealing several missing teeth. "Hey guys, look at the little pretty boy! Why, I'd say his sword was bigger than he was!" The thugs standing nearby joined in his laughter, the stale sound echoing as Iolaus rolled his eyes. 

"Do all roughnecks read the same books, Herc?" he asked, glancing at his friend with a wry grin. "I mean, always with the same insults!" Throwing his hands up in mock exacerbation, he launched himself toward the two men closest to him. Fists and feet flying, the gap-tooth with the stale humor was the first to fall, senseless, to the street. 

In the minutes that followed, Hercules and Iolaus fought against the steadily increasing odds. An exhilarated grin lit Iolaus' features as he matched sword strokes with one of the remaining fighters. A glance toward Hercules revealed the larger man's back as he tossed a scrawny mercenary across the open area. 

They had defeated all but three of the men when their luck changed. The leader stepped out from a shadowed walkway where Iolaus couldn't see. Hercules, his attention focused on the fighter in front of him, was unable to warn the able warrior before the warlord grabbed him from behind. Iolaus reached for the arm that held a knife to his throat, but stilled when the blade tightened. 

"I wouldn't do that little man, you're not the one I want." His foul breath whispered hot against Iolaus' ear, and Iolaus fought the urge to shudder in repulsion. "Hey, big guy," his captor called out, more loudly. "Look-y what I got here." 

Dispatching the last man in the street, Hercules turned as he tossed the man aside, paying little attention as he dropped unconscious in the street. He paused, seeing the source of the voice that had called out to him, and not wanting to provoke him into action. The distraction worked, and Iolaus' suddenly widening eyes were Hercules' only warning before he felt a blossoming pain engulf his shoulder. 

Time slowed as Iolaus watched in horror as his friend's knees gave was and he slid bonelessly to the ground. Uncaring of anything other than reaching his fallen comrade's side, Iolaus turned on his would be captor. A moment later, the man lay unconscious and his remaining able-bodied followers fled the village. 

Outrage and adrenaline faded, and shock and concern took their place as Iolaus ran over to Hercules' side. "Herc?" he asked, his voice broken. Dropping onto his knees, he placed a hesitant hand to his throat scared as to what he might find. He nearly sobbed with relief when he felt a steady rhythm beneath his fingers. 

"Come on, buddy. Give me a sign here," he said to himself, before shifting to look at his back. What color remained on his features fled when he saw where the arrow had torn into Hercules' back. The wound was red and swollen, leaving no question that the arrow had been poisoned. 

It wasn't long after the bandits fled that the villagers slowly began to emerge from their hiding places. In just a few moments, the street was bustling with activity. From the crowds a tall gray haired man walked hesitantly over to the fallen demigod. 

Uneasy, Iolaus looked worriedly at the man, and placed himself between him and Hercules. Seeing Iolaus' reaction, he explained, "My name is Tarkus, I'm a healer." 

Iolaus nodded shortly, and moved aside enough to allow Tarkus to quickly examine Hercules. By the time Tarkus assembled a small group of men to move Hercules into the healer's hut, Iolaus was in a daze, and merely followed closely behind. 

Once inside, Tarkus instructed the men to place Hercules on a cot in the back room, and dismissed them. Positioning him on his good side, facing the wall, he set to work removing the arrow. Iolaus, concern etched on his face, stood at the foot of the bed and watched as Tarkus extracted the arrow as gently as possible. 

Even though Hercules was unconscious, Iolaus could see the pain that was drawn onto his features. With Hercules' every involuntary flinch, a flare of guilt shone in Iolaus' soft blue eyes. 

While the healer worked to make a poultice for the wound, Iolaus began to pace around the cramped back room. He only stilled his restless movements when they earned him an annoyed look from Tarkus. Running his fingers through his tangled locks, he mumbled an incoherent apology and dropped into a nearby chair. 

Iolaus hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until Tarkus shook him awake. He jumped up at the insistent shanking on his shoulder. "Your friend sleeps," he whispered, looking into the weary blue eyes that met his gaze. 

Iolaus glanced over at the cot where Hercules lay, suddenly completely awake, Iolaus asked "Will he be okay?" 

He didn't realize he was holding his breath, anticipating Tarkus' response, until the older man answered him. "Yes, I believe so. Plenty of rest and the right medicines and he'll be fine." Iolaus' eyes brightened at the words, and Tarkus found himself regarding the young man before him.  he added silently. 

"What kind of poison was it?" 

Iolaus' question shook Tarkus from his observation. "Something quite similar to morphia, only much more potent and faster acting. He was lucky, the regular antidote, in a larger amount, worked well." 

Iolaus nodded, thankful for the positive news. "Can I see him?" 

Tarkus nodded and stood. Reaching for a curtain, he pulled on the material that divided the room. "I'll leave you alone. Call me if anything changes." With that, Tarkus disappeared into the outer room. 

Iolaus' tired muscles protested the move, but he ignored the pains in his haste to check on his best friend. He needed to know that Hercules was truly on the way to recovery. Settling down on the floor next to Hercules, he looked at the paled features and couldn't help the pang of responsibility he felt. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Herc." Iolaus opened his eyes, searching Hercules' face for any sign of movement. "This is all my fault." Laying his head down on the edge of the cot, Iolaus sought to bury the surge of emotion that filled his heart. Pushing it away to be dealt with at another time, he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. 

This time, instead of Tarkus insistent shaking, Iolaus was awakened by a large hand on top of his head, tangling in his curls. Managing to sit up straight, his bleary eyes managed to focus on Hercules' half opened eyes. "Herc?" 

A faint smile touched Hercules' lips, as he managed to rasp out, "You okay?" 

A million comebacks sprang into Iolaus' mind, but instead he settled on "Yeah, I'm fine. You were the one who was shot." 

Hercules' grin grew. "Oh. Oh yeah." Even with his friend in a weakened state, Iolaus didn't miss the mischievous glint in Hercules' eyes. "So, does this mean I get to have you wait on me?" 

"Just you wait, buddy. I'll have you begging for me to leave you alone," Iolaus responded dryly, humor glinting in his eyes. 

Hercules closed his eyes, muttering, "Somehow I doubt it." 

By the time Hercules was well enough for the two of them to leave Ampheria, Hercules had in fact grown tired of Iolaus constantly playing the mother hen, and in the end told him so. 

"Herc, you need the help. So stop complaining and let me help you," the smaller man countered. "Its payback time for every time you acted liked this when I was hurt," he added, managing a cocky grin. Even though he felt anything but cocky. In fact, the fight had again put a chink in the armor he had spent years constructing around the insecurities he carried within his heart. 

Hercules saw the shadow that passed through Iolaus' azure eyes, the long looks had been growing more and more noticeable. As a result, he didn't argue as he might have. "Okay, I give up. However, we need to get started if we're going to make it to Mother's before dark." 

Iolaus nodded, but when they reached the crossroads before Alcmene's house, he had begged off continuing on with Hercules. Saying something about checking on his house, he headed off in the opposite direction. Eventually, he recalled, the road had led him here to Delius. 

Tossing restlessly, Iolaus shivered despite the warmth of the fire. After leaving Hercules at the crossroads, he had walked endlessly seeking space, even though he hated the solitude. 

His hunter's instincts alerted him to something, although when he glanced around he didn't see anything. He had just stood up when a brilliant flash of light nearly blinded him. 

"Hades," he gasped. 

"Hello, Iolaus. It's been a while," Hades responded, lowering the hood of his cloak as he spoke. 

Iolaus shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm not dead, so . . . What do you want with me?" 

Hades smiled. "I've come to offer you a deal, Iolaus." 

"Deal?" he questioned, uncertain of the god that stood before him. "What kind of deal?" 

"Just something Zeus and I worked out. You're life, for Hercules' guaranteed safety." The pale god took a step toward Iolaus, who in turn backed away, eyeing Hades warily. 

Iolaus, his mouth hanging open, paused to stare at the god in shock, the magnitude of the deal finally sinking in. "Why?" he asked, the word more a breath of air than an actual word. 

Laughing coldly, Hades commented, "How often do we give reasons?" When Iolaus remained silent, Hades pressed on. "Right. So? Are you the big-hearted mortal you claim to be? Is Hercules worth it?" 

"Well, yeah. Of course . . ." 

"Exactly," Hades agreed. "And after that last stunt . . . Don't you think this deal works out well both ways? Good ole Herc is safe from the world, and," Hades stressed, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, "he's safe from you as well." 

Iolaus' eyes widened, and he wearily dropped onto the ground next to the fire. "Safe from me," he repeated softly. Again memories of their last fight came to mind. "Won't Herc wonder?" 

Hades shook his head, looking down at the seated mortal. "Zeus is going to explain it to him. He'll be grateful." 

Iolaus looked up and met Hades gaze. "He'll be angry," Iolaus countered, his voice strong. 

Kneeling in front of Iolaus, Hades disagreed. "Hercules will understand." 

Still not convinced, but with the memories still burning in his eyes, he looked at Hades closely. "You swear?" Hades nodded shortly. "Okay," Iolaus whispered. "For his safety, I'll do it." 

Hades smiled. "I knew you would understand reason." 

"Go ahead, do it. But tell Hercules that I'm sorry. That I hope he forgives me." 

"Sure, I'll make sure he finds out you're sorry, but I can't do it. You have to." 

Iolaus paled, "I do?" Hades again merely nodded, not saying anything. "How?" 

Reaching forward, Hades pulled Iolaus' dagger from its sheath, and presented the handle to Iolaus. "Plunge this into your chest." 

Iolaus' gaze glanced back and forth between the knife and Hades' expectant face. Taking the handle, he nodded. His gaze leaving Hades' face for the last time, he missed the sadistic, triumphant grin that erupted there as he stabbed himself with the very blade that he and Hercules had forged in friendship. 

As his dark life's blood flowed out, mixing with the stream and tainting it pink, Hades pulled a dark blue opaque stone from his robes. As he held it over the dying man, it began to glow with a steady hum. 

Minutes later, Iolaus lay completely still and the tall god stood and began to laugh evilly. If Iolaus had been able to look up, he would have not seen the solemn features of the god of the underworld looking at him. Instead, he would have seen Ares' dark hate-filled gaze. 

End Prologue 

Helios' chariot was high in a cerulean blue sky as Alcmene approached where Hercules was working. It had been two days since he and Iolaus had separated at the crossroads, and Hercules had spent much of his time working on several of the chores Jason hadn't finished. 

Hearing his mother's quiet approach, he stopped what he was doing and turned. "Thought you might like something to drink," she said with a warm smile. Smiling in return, he took the offered glass of lemonade. "I really do wish you wouldn't work so hard, Hercules." 

"Mother, I told you, I'm fine. I like to help out when I'm home, give you and Jason a hand. He may have been a fine king, but his fence work needs help," he added with a laugh. 

"Hercules," she admonished with a laugh. "Well, then again," she snuck a look at the fence, "you might be onto something there." Hercules finished the lemonade and handed her the glass. After a pause, Alcmene continued, softly, "Well. Either way, I am your mother, Hercules. And with that comes worrying about you. I've seen your back. That was quite recent, wasn't it?" 

"Yes," he nodded. "Not long before Iolaus and I split up, actually." 

Alcmene took a seat on a nearby bench. Piles of flower bulbs needing to be planted lay at her feet, and she began to sort through the colorful bulbs. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up and saw the confusion on Hercules' face, and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her. 

Hercules walked across the garden, and took the seat next to his mother. Still curious about her comment, he asked, "Why is that, Mother?" 

Alcmene's expressive blue eyes searched those of her son's. "It's not something I can explain, Hercules. It's just a feeling I have. About Iolaus." 

A half smile broke on Hercules' face, and he placed a hand on Alcmene's arm. "Iolaus is fine," he said comfortingly. He laughed, adding, "He's probably found some young woman that struck his eye. Nothing worth worrying over. He'll be back when he's ready." 

Alcmene laughed softly, the musical notes carrying on the wind. "You're probably right. However, he's as much my son as you are. So my right to worry still applies." 

"I'm sure he's fine." 

"I hope so," she said. Hercules stood, and smiled, giving Alcmene a kiss on the cheek. "Now, about these chores you seem to like so much," she smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"The things I volunteer for," he muttered under his breath. 

Playing along, she asked, "What was that, Hercules?" 

"Oh, nothing. I live but to serve. Now, show me these chores." 

Over the next few days, Alcmene's unease continued to grow, instead of abating. Several times she had caught herself looking down the road toward Iolaus' house. However, not once did she see the object of her search. Every once in a while, she would ask Hercules about Iolaus' continued absence. 

Alcmene stood in the kitchen, flour wafting through the air as she readied a loaf of bread for the oven. Wiping her hands on her apron, Alcmene turned to look out the window. In the time since she had spoken to Hercules about her concerns, she had found herself often standing at the kitchen window. 

Seeing Hercules watching her, she turned back to the dough on the table. She had just placed it on to cook when Hercules walked into the house. "Mother, what were you looking for just now?" 

Alcmene took off her apron, and laid it on the counter. Checking on the stew, she paused before answering Hercules' question. She turned to look up at her tall son, "Not what, Hercules. Who. I know you're not concerned about Iolaus, but I am. And, I can tell by the how you're acting that something's happened." 

"Mother . . ." 

Alcmene raised her hand, wanting Hercules to hear her out. "That's not what matter's right now. Something's not right, I can feel it. I think you should go find him." 

"I can't," he almost whispered. 

"Hercules?" she asked, walking toward him. 

He held his hand up, and Alcmene paused. "I'll tell you about it sometime, okay?" Alcmene nodded, and Hercules walked back outside into the darkening night. 

Nothing was mentioned of their conversation again until late the next evening. Alcmene found Hercules' sitting on her bench in the garden, looking across the moonlit blossoms. Sitting next to him, she looked at his face with concern. "Want to talk about it?" 

Hercules started, glancing down at his mother with a small grin. Rubbing a large hand across his handsome features, he sighed. "I think he just needs some space." 

Alcmene remained silent, waiting for Hercules' to open up to her as he always did. She wasn't surprised when he continued. "We were in a fight with some bandits. Nothing out of the ordinary. Iolaus was grabbed from behind. The leader used him as bait to distract me. That's when I was shot, when I was paying attention to them. I don't know how he got away, but when I woke up he was asleep beside me." 

Alcmene's soft features had grown pale, her eyes sad. "And poor Iolaus feels guilty." 

Hercules' gaze shot to meet his mother's. "Guilty? What in Tartarus for? He's the reason I made it at all." 

Softly, Alcmene tried to explain how Iolaus was bound to see it. "That's not what he'll remember, Hercules. Try and see it from his point of view. In his mind, he was the reason you were hit in the first place." 

"How . . ." 

"He was, as you put it," she concluded, "the bait." 

Realization began to dawn in Hercules' eyes, and as Alcmene watched, she could see his concern grow. "You don't think . . ." he said, his voice rough. 

"Go find him, Hercules." Placing her hand on his arm, she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Make sure he knows how much we all need him. If I know him, he needs a friend more than he realizes." 

Nodding, he replied, "I'll check his house first, maybe there'll be a clue there." 

Alcmene smiled, "In the morning." 

"But . . ." 

She shook her head, "You'll need the light. I'll fix you a carry sack." 

Hercules smiled at his mother warmly. "Thank you." 

Early the next morning, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to flicker into Alcmene's home when Hercules was readying to leave. They had just walked into the sitting room when the front door was pushed open suddenly. 

"Alc . . ." Jason, having just rushed in the room, stopped in mid word. He paled at seeing Hercules, and paused as if unsure what to say. "Hercules . . . What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Delius." 

"Jason, I . . ." 

"Haven't you heard?" 

Hercules froze, every instinct screaming that he didn't want to know. His eyes grew large, his nervousness showing. "Heard what?" he asked, his voice almost cracking. 

Jason watched the emotions that played across Hercules' features. He was suddenly aware that Hercules didn't know. "I'm sorry, Hercules." 

Alcmene paled, and Hercules tightened his grip on the carry sack that was in his hand. "Word reached the palace in the middle of the night. I rushed here after I heard. Iolaus was found dead outside of Delius." 

His eyes widened as the color drained from Hercules face. "No, there's some mistake," he said, his voice hard as steel. 

"Hercules . . ." Alcmene tried to comfort him. 

Lost in his shock, he shook off her offered touch. "No. Not Iolaus. It's not fair. I should have been there . . ." Shaking his head, his unbelieving eyes sought out Jason. "Where is he?" 

"Still in Delius," Jason replied. His dark eyes softened at seeing Hercules so upset. 

In an instant, Hercules was walking through the door "I'm going after him. I have to bring him home," he added the latter more as an afterthought. 

"I'll go with you," Jason said, walking toward Hercules. 

"No," he replied, "you stay here with Mother." He turned in the doorway, walking away, he added over his shoulder, "This is something I have to do alone." 

Along the road to Delius, Hercules paid little mind to the few travelers he met on the way. He felt as if his heart had grown still, and his mind was lost in thought far away. He was brought out of one stream of thought when he nearly collided with an older woman. 

"Excuse me," he muttered absently, continuing on his way. 

The woman, however, stopped where she was. "You're Hercules," she said, pointing a frail finger toward his back. 

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm Hercules." 

"You have to help my village." She grabbed onto his tunic, excitedly. "Bandits kept attacking. Many of us were forced to leave!" 

Hercules looked at the woman sadly. On the surface, he was torn, but in his heart there was only one true course for him. Finding Iolaus was the only thing that mattered. Not meeting her eyes, he mumbled an apology and continued on his way. 

Left standing alone in the middle of the road, the woman reached out as if to stop him, but dropped her hand. Reaching inside her coat, she pulled out a glowing blue crystal. The blue glow cast an eerie light on her face as she began to laugh maniacally just as Hercules walked out of hearing distance. 

Suddenly a brilliant white flash filled the road, and in the place of the old rag worn woman stood the leather clad god of war. Still holding the stone, he gazed down at it. "So, dear brother, you've heard about Blondie's little  have you?" Ares looked down the road in the direction Hercules' had just traveled. "Go ahead, run along to Darius. You won't find what you want." 

With a flash of light, Ares disappeared and the road was again empty. 

Meanwhile, Hercules had long forgotten the woman who had cost him precious moments in his quest to reach Iolaus. Instead, he found himself thinking about the time after the last fight with the bandits in Ampheria. Closing his eyes briefly, he could see the look on Iolaus' face when the leader held the blade against his throat. 

In the clear blue eyes that found his after he turned, Hercules could read the acceptance that Iolaus found in his own fate. It was also where he saw the utter horror at the opportunity provided for the archer to strike out at Hercules. After a lifetime, he had seen every expression imaginable in those eyes. He could just never imagine them emotionless and dead. Not Iolaus, whose eyes shone with light and laughter. 

Hercules placed a hand to his eyes, fighting down the surge of emotion he felt burning behind his eyes. Dropping his hand, he scanned the area around him and pressed onward, eager to reach Darius by nightfall. 

The last streaks of pink were fading in the west when Hercules' tired form walked up the road and into Darius. Looking around, he decided that the healer's hut would be the best place to ask about the whereabouts of his friend. 

Switching his carry sack over to his left shoulder, he knocked solidly on the door and waited. Moments later, a portly, balding man pulled the door open. "Yea'?" 

Hercules went to speak, but found his voice not wanting to cooperate. Forcing the words past a lump in his throat, he managed to ask "I'm looking for a friend." 

The man pulled the door open a bit and allowed Hercules inside. "Come in out of the cold, son." Once Hercules was in the small hut, the man continued. "So, what is the name of this friend of yours? Why do you think he might be here?" 

Hercules sighed, his voice a mere whisper that mingled with the crackling of the wood in the fire. "His name's Iolaus." 

The man paled a bit, "Are you Hercules?" When he nodded, the man pulled on a crude pair of glasses and continued. "I'm sorry, son. We found him yesterday morning, out by the river." 

"Can I see him?" Hercules voice rasped. 

Nodding, the man replied, "Right this way. Name's Quantos, by the way. I'm the healer around this area." He motioned toward the back room, and walked as Hercules followed closely behind. 

"Thank you," his face pale, Hercules added, "Quantos. I appreciate your keeping the, uh . . ." Reaching the curtained doorway, he paused, not wanting to see beyond the curtain. Shaking his head, he forced the words from his lips. "The body. I appreciate your letting me come and take him home." 

Quantos smiled sadly. "It was the least I could do, Hercules." Holding the curtain out of the way, he pointed. "He's right in there. I'll be out in the main room. Let me know when you're ready to go. If you'd like, I'll bring a cot for you to sleep on." 

Hercules looked at Quantos. He longed to be ignorant of the reality in the next room. Vaguely he nodded. "Thanks," he managed a hoarse whisper. 

Hercules blinked, and the next thing he knew, Quantos was gone. Suddenly a day's worth of doubts crashed down around him. The end of his quest, the last of his false hope was in the next room. Taking a deep breath, he held the curtain aside and ducked into the room. 

What he saw before him caused his knees to buckle. On a cot in the very back of the room was Iolaus, looking as though he was merely sleeping. With a strength barely known to the demigod, Hercules managed to take the few steps that led him to the bedside of his dearest friend. 

Hercules cringed at seeing the hasty bandage that covered the livid wound in Iolaus' chest. He could tell it was a simple act of dignity provided by the small village's healer. 

Collapsing to his knees beside the cot, Hercules' choked back a sob. It was the first show of emotion he had allowed himself since Jason had brought his black news. He reached out his hand, hesitantly touching the hunter's corded neck where a pulse should beat. A second sob followed the first when he didn't find the familiar pattern. 

Closing his eyes, he laid his head down next to Iolaus, and placed his hand on Iolaus' chest. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he managed to find the strength to control the tears that sought to course down his cheeks. Whispering, he asked, "Why'd you have to run off, Iolaus?" 

Looking up at the unnaturally still face, he added, "Then again, you always did try to run away from your problems didn't you?" A large, yet gentle, hand reached up and brushed a curled lock of hair away from Iolaus' forehead. "I'm sorry, you know. That you felt you had to run away." 

Hercules regarded his silent comrade. "Where's your incorrigible wit when I need it, huh, buddy?" His voice was broken, and he laid his head back down. 

Shock and exhaustion took their toll, and soon the tall demigod was fast asleep. When morning broke, Hercules was awake with the dawn. He stood, stretching out his protesting back. He had just started to lower his arms when his gaze fell onto Iolaus. 

"How'd I manage to forget?" he asked silently. 

A few minutes later Quantos hurried into the room. "Ah, you're awake. I came to check on you last night, but you were already asleep. I figured you could use the rest." 

Hercules nodded. "Yes," was his only reply. Instead he added silently, "But what I really could use is my best friend." Closing his eyes against the assault of emotion, he focused himself on staying in control. Opening his eyes, he found himself being studied by Quantos. 

"The stories are true, aren't they?" 

Hercules blinked, surprised. "What stories?" he asked, caught off guard by the question. 

Quantos smiled sadly, "About your friendship. Even here we've heard stories about Hercules and his best friend who fights alongside him." 

A faint smile touched Hercules' lips, but didn't reach his eyes. "No, he wasn't my best friend." When Quantos looked at him in disbelief, Hercules sighed, "He was my brother. And the stories hardly did him justice." Quantos nodded his head, suddenly understanding, but said nothing. "I need to get started back," Hercules said. 

"Of course," he nodded, and began readying Iolaus for the journey. 

While the healer was busy with Iolaus, Hercules did what he could by making a litter on which to carry Iolaus home. While he was constructing the wooden platform, he was aware of the many sad faces which were directed toward him. Instead of allowing the concern to touch him, Hercules focused on the job at hand. There would be time to grieve later. 

Within an hour, Hercules was pulling Iolaus away from the town where his life had seen its end, and toward the town that had seen his life. The road back to his mother's was remarkably empty during the journey, for which Hercules was relieved. He had been concerned about bandits causing problems during the trip. 

Hercules pushed his semi-divine strength to the limit in the effort to reach home before nightfall. The moon was high in the sky when Hercules reached the crossroads where he and Iolaus had last split up. Shaking his head against the memories he pressed on toward Alcmene's. 

Alcmene had the door open and was outside before Hercules had walked through the gate outside. She could see the almost lost look that filled Hercules' every feature. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on Hercules' arm. "Hercules?" 

Tears filled Alcmene's eyes when Hercules' gaze met her own. The last time she had seen such a look of loss and desolation in his eyes was after Hera had killed Deianeira and her three grandchildren. She dropped her hand, and allowed him to continue walking toward the house, pulling his precious cargo behind him. 

Jason stood hesitantly in the doorway, not wanting to intrude. When Hercules reached the door, he reached out and said, "Here, let me help you." He helped Hercules lay the litter down gently on the ground. Concern shown in Jason's eyes as Hercules picked Iolaus' blanket wrapped form up and carried it into the house. 

Later that night, every candle burned bright in the mourning house. While Hercules would not leave Iolaus' side, Alcmene and Jason sat at the kitchen table, talking softly. 

Absently, she wiped an errant tear from her cheek. In the hours since Jason had brought word of Iolaus' death, she had felt an array of emotion. The tears she cried were those of a mother for her son. "I'm worried about Hercules, Jason," Alcmene said, her voice low, glancing in the direction of the bedroom. 

Jason nodded, "It's as bad as I'd feared. But haven't you wondered about the condition of the body?" 

Alcmene looked at Jason suddenly, confused by his question. "What do you mean?" 

"Something seems strange. He looks like he's sleeping." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Alcmene, he's been dead three or four days." 

Her forehead scrunched in thought. "Jason, you don't think . . ." 

"I don't know  to think." 

All that night, Hercules didn't budge from beside the bed he had slept in as a child. In the early morning hours, after Alcmene and Jason had finally given up the battle against sleep, he allowed himself to feel a small part of the emotions that were besieging his heart. A sob tore from his chest, and he laid his head down on the bed as he felt the warmth of tears streak down his face. 

When Alcmene and Jason awoke the next morning, they found Hercules much as they had left him. Only sleep had finally laid claim to the exhausted demigod. 

Careful not to disturb him, Alcmene went in to check on not only him, but Iolaus as well. Jason's comment the night before had left her wondering how it was that he remained in such a perfect condition. Anyone would notice this was far from normal. 

Anyone except he who was too grief-stricken to be able to notice. 

Hercules stayed next to Iolaus throughout the night, and the next day. In his mind, he knew it was time to ready the burial plot next to Anya and the baby. He just couldn't convince his heart that it was right. He ignored his mother's pleas for him to eat something, the last thing he wanted was food. In a part of his mind he noted her concern, and went back to his vigil. 

Dusk settled once again on the subdued house. Alcmene stood in the bedroom doorway, silently observing her two boys. A faint smile touched her lips as she recalled an image of a miniature whirlwind who managed to help Hercules break out of his shell. The day that her son eagerly brought his new friend home would forever stand out in her mind. 

Blinking her eyes against a surge of tears, she was shaken from her memories by Jason's hand on her shoulder. "Thinking?" 

Alcmene nodded, "Remembering mostly. Things that happened a long time ago." 

Jason smiled, understanding the look of melancholy that was on her features. "I've been doing a lot of that as well." 

"Something in me says this isn't right, Jason," Alcmene said suddenly, but low enough for Hercules to not hear. 

Jason risked a look into the room, seeing Hercules not moving beside Iolaus. His soft eyes looking back at Alcmene, he replied "I know." 

Unaware of the concerns of the two standing in the hallway, Hercules remained motionless. He fought the urge to scream out for Zeus. To demand the king of the gods bring Iolaus back. Only he didn't want to give his more divine relations the satisfaction of seeing him beg. 

So he waited. Except he wasn't sure what for, he only knew he wouldn't let Iolaus go. 

Hercules was dozing lightly, late in the night, when a flash of light appeared. Jumping up quickly, suddenly wide awake, Hercules placed himself in between Iolaus' body and the visitor. Confused, Hercules looked at the intruder. "Persephone?" 

The young woman nodded. Sadness filled her large eyes at seeing Hercules. "I'm sorry, Hercules." 

He nodded shortly in reply. "Persephone, what are you doing here?" 

"There's something you needed to know. I convinced Hades to let me leave the underworld to speak with you. It was the least I could do after all you've done for us," glancing over at Iolaus she added, "and I always liked Iolaus." 

His eyes tired, Hercules asked, "Could you please get to the point?" His tone softened at the look on her face, and added, "Please?" 

She smiled softly, glancing from Hercules over to where Iolaus lay. "Though his body is still, Hercules, his soul lives." 

"What?" Hercules demanded, his voice rising. 

Persephone held out a hand, wanting to be heard out. "Iolaus never crossed over Hercules. His death was anything but natural. That which makes him who he is still exists, in this world." She gestured around the room to emphasize her point. 

"Who?" Hercules seethed, his hands clinching into fists at his sides. 

Persephone shook her head, "I'm not certain. But I do know you can still save Iolaus, Hercules. You just have to know where to look." 

"Then tell me," his voice was almost pleading. 

"I can't, but a higher god might be able to. For now, this is all I can do." She turned, aware of Hercules' needing gaze on her back. "I do hope you find him, Hercules." With that, another flash filled the room and Hercules was again alone with the still body of his best friend. 

"Gods," Hercules muttered distastefully, and hurriedly readied to leave Alcmene's house. He knew who would most likely be willing to give him answers where Iolaus was concerned. Finished packing, Hercules quickly left a note for his mother and Jason and set out into the moonlit night. 

Hercules pushed on throughout the night, cutting through the woods in an attempt to make up some time. He roughly pushed a low branch away from his face, breaking it off the tree with his forgotten force. Twigs snapped underfoot, and he raced onward. 

The sun was two widths into the sky when Hercules finally approached the stone temple. Walking up the shallow steps, he pushed open the heavy door and went inside. 

"Aphrodite!" he yelled when he reached the center of the room. "Get down here! Now!" 

A sparkle of pink showered in front of him and materialized into the barely clothed form of Aphrodite. "Yo, bro. What's with the bellow?" 

"You know why I'm here, Aphrodite." He managed, barely, to control his temper. The longer he had walked through the night, the angrier he had grown at the gods for their continued interference in the lives of those he cared about. 

A rare serious look formed on the beautiful goddess' face. "Yeah, Herc. I know." 

"Who was it, Aphrodite?" 

"Who do you think, big brother? Who else would be so mean to Sweetcheeks?" Aphrodite asked with a pout. 

"Ares," Hercules seethed. 

"Numero Uno there, bro." 

Hercules blue eyes flashed. "What did he do? What about what Persephone said?" 

Aphrodite twirled a finger and a large pink pillow appeared at her feet. Taking a seat, Aphrodite motioned for Hercules to do the same. "Sit, Herc. It's kinda a long story." 

He begrudgingly gave in to her request, saying, "Okay, Aphrodite. Tell me what's happened." 

Completely serious for one of the rare times in her existence, 'Dite sighed. "I don't know his whole twisted plan. Only what I overheard when Strife was babbling up on Olympus." Aphrodite risked a look at Hercules' angry face and continued. "Ares used a nerious crystal." 

"Nerious?" Hercules asked, his confusion ringing in the word. 

Aphrodite nodded, "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them. They've been guarded ever since Daddy took over. Ares stole one from Athena." 

"What did he do? How?" Disgust for his half-brother echoed in Hercules' tense words. 

"Ares approached Iolaus in disguise as Hades. He turned Sweetcheeks' own concerns against him. You see, for the crystal to work, the life has to be given willingly." 

"Iolaus wouldn't do that," Hercules interrupted. 

'Dite's sad eyes met Hercules' gaze. "He did, Herc. From what I've heard through the Olympus grapevine, he was concerned about you." 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Ares told Iolaus that Hades and Zeus had made an agreement." She paused, not wanting her favorite little brother to take his anger out on her when she added, "If he died, Zeus would protect you. That if he was gone, you wouldn't have to worry about what happened in that fight with some bandits happening again." 

Hercules' eyes widened, unable to process what his unusually solemn sister was telling him. "And he believed him?" 

"He was pretty upset, bro. That fight really shook him." 

"What about the crystal?" Hercules asked, his voice breaking. 

Aphrodite pushed a strand of golden hair out of her face. "Ares had him use the dagger the two of you forged, and when Curly was out cold, whammo. He pulls out the stone." 

"And?" 

"Sweetcheeks is locked inside it." 

Hercules' eyes shot up. "Locked inside it?" 

"He didn't know about the stone, bro. Now Curly's trapped there. You have to help him." Hercules stood, and turned to leave. "Wait, Hercules. There's one other thing." 

He turned, the last thing he needed was another complication. "What is it?" 

"If the crystal is cracked or broken, Iolaus' is lost forever." 

A thought suddenly occurred to Hercules. "Why doesn't Hades intervene?" A spark of anger flashed in his eyes. "Let me guess. Your rules." 

"It has to be you, Hercules." 

"Like always," he muttered under his breath. Turning to look at his half sister, he paused. "Thanks, 'Dite." 

Aphrodite smiled, "Now, go save Curly." A sparkle of pink and Aphrodite was gone, and the temple was again dark. 

In the back of his mind, Hercules noted Aphrodite's almost over concern towards Iolaus. Then again, she had always been soft of him. Shaking away the thought, he quickly left the temple and began to the trek to Ares temple. 

His half brother had a lot to answer for. 

Hercules' journey to Ares' temple was much the same as his hurried trek to find Aphrodite. He paid little attention to the various wildlife that fled from being trampled under Hercules' unseeing step. 

In his mind, he replayed the conversation with Aphrodite. The idea that Iolaus would give himself over voluntarily horrified him. Hercules could think of nothing, not even his own safety, that would be worth such a high cost. He paused, and took a moment to get his bearings. A small sigh escaped his lips and he pushed on toward Ares' closest temple. 

It was late in the day when the dark stone structure came into view. A disgusted look crossed Hercules' face when he hurried forward. He had no doubt that Ares would be waiting for him, anxious to gloat in his victory. 

Throwing the oaken door off of its hinges, Hercules stalked into the dark building. "ARES!" His voice rang out, causing dirt to rain down from the ceiling and a hidden bell to ring. 

A hollow laugh echoed off the damp walls, and a flash announced the arrival of the leather clad god. Ares stood there, stroking his moustache for a moment simply observing his younger half brother. "You barked?" 

Hercules stalked toward Ares. Enraged by the mere sight of the god of war, Hercules struck out at him. The arrogant look never left Ares face, until he found himself flying across the shadowed interior. Recovering quickly, Ares launched himself at the demigod, landing a leaping kick to Hercules' chest. 

Hercules staggered, but by sheer will remained standing. "Give him back, Ares," he seethed through clenched teeth. His words were followed by a right fist to Ares' face. "Now." 

Ares took a step back, and wiped the corner of his mouth. "I don't want to, you half god." 

"You don't have a choice," Hercules said. Suddenly he reached forward and picked the taunting god up over his head. Driven by a strength born of desperation, he threw the god across the building and into a far wall. The building shook with the force of the impact. 

Not giving Ares time to recover, Hercules ran over to where he was pulling himself to his feet. "I'm not going to ask twice," he said while reaching for Ares. 

With a flash, Ares disappeared and reappeared behind Hercules. He grabbed the demigod by the collar and held him up off the ground. "And I already told you no, little brother." Tossing Hercules back across the building, he soon followed. "Besides," he commented, a blue crystal appearing in his hand with a flash, "I think I rather like my little trinket too much to give it up so soon." 

Hercules attention snapped from Ares to the glowing stone that he held in his hand. Apprehension filled his heart as he recalled Aphrodite's warning. 'If the crystal is cracked or broken, Iolaus is lost forever.' 

Hercules stood, and walked toward Ares. "Now, now, Hercules. We wouldn't want little Blondie here to have an accident would we?" His attention torn between Ares and the blue stone, Hercules tore his gaze from the stone and back to Ares. Ares smiled evilly, and a bright flash later, the crystal was gone from his hand. To Hercules' stricken look, he replied, "Don't worry, brother. It's just a little insurance." 

Ares' eyes lit with laughter as he again approached Hercules. Spurned on by an urgent burst of energy, Hercules again attacked the tall god. Ares managed to block the first few blows, taunting the worried demigod with his laughter. He stopped laughing when Hercules landed a kidney shot, knocking the wind from the god. 

During Ares' distraction, Hercules placed a booted kick to Ares' face. Pulling him up by his leather vest, he threw Ares back across the temple. "This dance is getting old, Ares," Hercules nearly growled. 

Ares flashed Hercules a broken grin from his position on the floor. "Actually, brother, it is just beginning." With a flash, the god disappeared, leaving Hercules alone in the darkness. 

"ARES!!!" 

His call went unanswered, and he stretched his arms above his head and let out a scream of frustration. 

Hercules dropped his arms and looked around. He knew of only one way to attract Ares' attention well enough to draw him back. Picking up a large block of stone, he threw it against an alter that stood along the back wall. Next, he turned his attention to a tall statue of the formidable god of war. Wrapping his arms around the cold, dark marble, he pulled it apart from its base and smashed it against a nearby table. 

"Ares! Get back here, or there won't be anything left to come back to!" His call echoed around the room, but no reply came. Taking his non response as a no, Hercules continued in his mission to destroy, appropriately enough, the temple of destruction. 

An alter was the next to be uprooted from it's position on the floor. Holding it above his head, Hercules threw it with every bit of strength he could manage. A second later it crashed into the eastern wall, and broke through the weakened structure. When the dust settled, Hercules was able to see the moonlit forest outside through the large, gaping hole in the wall. 

He had just began to push on a support beam when the familiar flash announced the gods return. "Stop!" Ares' voice bellowed. 

Hercules took a deep breath, turning to face his godly brother. "Give me a reason." 

"How about one particular nerious stone?" Ares sneered. 

Hercules walked toward Ares, a scowl on his handsome features. "Like I should believe you." 

Ares laughed, "Like you have any choice." 

He regarded the god, knowing it was true. There was no other way to get the crystal. "Give it to me then," Hercules said. 

Ares tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Okay," he replied simply. With a flash, the stone materialized five feet behind Hercules. Hercules turned his back to Ares to see the brightly glowing stone laying on the dusty floor. Just as Hercules began to reach for it, Ares added, "Just one last thing to do here." 

Hercules barely had time to glance toward the malicious god when a bolt of lightning snaked out of Ares hand. With in a heartbeat, the weakened support beam gave way and the ceiling began to topple downward in large pieces. In one last desperate move, Hercules dove to cover the stone before it could be crushed to dust. 

The last thing he heard was Ares laughter ringing hollow in his ears. 

Consciousness came slowly back upon Hercules. It had been several hours since Ares had caused the ceiling to rain down upon Hercules and the fragile stone, and the dust had long settled. Coughing roughly, Hercules pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around the rubble that had once been Ares' temple. 

At first, he didn't notice the change in the crystal, he was so overjoyed that it remained in one piece. However, after picking it up off the litter-covered floor, he realized that the steady glow that had been there earlier was gone. 

Holding his breath, he gently turned the stone over in his hand, checking for damage. A cry broke from his lips when he saw the long crack that had formed along one side of the stone. For a moment, Hercules felt his heart stop. In an instant it had sunk in that this time, he had truly lost Iolaus. The hope that had buoyed his heart crumbled upon seeing the slender fracture in the surface of the stone. 

He ran a single finger down the length of the break, his eyes revealing the depths of his shock. Tears brimmed in his bright blue eyes, and he blinked them quickly away. Rubbing a hand over his face, he stood. Clutching the stone close to his chest, he left the ruin of the temple behind him with a few long steps. 

He had walked several leagues, and the sun was dawning on the horizon when Hercules collapsed onto his knees beside a small stream. Holding the small stone gently in his large hands, he felt a long fought sob rip from his chest. "NOOOOO!" his voice rang out in the still night, startling several nearby birds into flight. 

Resting his arms on his thighs, he let his chin fall forward on his chest, suddenly spent. Silent tears coursed down his cheeks as memories of a lost lifetime filled his sight. Hours later, he dropped into an exhausted slumber. 

Dawn arrived early, as Helios' chariot began to journey across the sky. For an instant after the light woke Hercules, he forgot the events of the day before. He had barely sat up when the memories rushed back. A quick glance confirmed the stone was still lying beside him, its glow conspicuously absent. 

Reaching, he gingerly picked up the nerious stone. Standing, he pushed on toward home. His only concern lay in giving Iolaus the proper burial he deserved. He had once asked the demigod to make sure he wouldn't fall to the jaws of Ares' pet dog. It was up to Hercules to ensure that didn't happen. 

By the time Hercules was within sight of Alcmene's welcoming home, the vast resources of energy from which he had drawn had begun to run out. Trudging across the remaining distance to the cottage, he dreaded having to tell his mother and Jason that he had failed in his last attempt to return Iolaus to them. 

Alcmene met Hercules at the gate, her bright smile fading when she saw the stricken look etched onto Hercules' face. 

"Hercules?" she asked quietly. 

He blinked slowly, "I lost him." His voice was hoarse from crying the night before, and his legs felt weak beneath him. 

When he staggered, Alcmene took his arm. "Come inside dear." Hercules nodded, but remained silent as he allowed his mother to lead him inside. Once there, he dropped into a chair beside the fire. "I'll get you something to eat," Alcmene said, walking into the kitchen. 

Ever since she and Jason had found his note, Alcmene had latched onto the hope that Hercules would be able to bring Iolaus back to them. No matter the distress she felt at learning he hadn't been able to do so, her son was her first concern. Even from a distance when he had been walking up the road to the house, she had been able to see the utter devastation written on his face. 

She saw the empty look in his usually warm blue eyes and knew that Iolaus would never be coming back to them. She would mourn in her own time, but for the time being, it was Alcmene's concern to make sure Hercules allowed himself to mourn. She knew the depth of his bond to Iolaus, she had watched it grow and thrive for years that grew into decades. It was a guilty hope she allowed herself to plead with the gods to bestow upon Hercules the strength to endure such a loss. 

The tea kettle whistling brought her attention back to the task at hand, and Alcmene placed the tea on a tray next to some bread and stew. Picking up the tray, she walked back into the sitting room. When she entered the room, it was to find it empty. Taking her best guess, she walked back to the room that held Iolaus' body. She smiled sadly when she saw that Hercules had fallen asleep next to Iolaus, who, thanks to whatever the gods had done, looked much as he had when Hercules had first brought him home. 

Without making a sound, Alcmene turned and left the room. Glancing out of a window, she knew that it was too late to bury Iolaus, so there was no reason to wake Hercules from his much needed rest. After leaving the tray of food in the kitchen, Alcmene walked into the sitting room. It was then that she saw a blue crystal-like stone lying on the floor next to the chair where Hercules had been sitting. 

Unsure of its purpose, but confident that it had something to do with Hercules' quest to save Iolaus, she picked it up. Retracing her steps into Hercules' childhood bedroom, she laid the stone down on a table next to the bed. She ran her hand over Iolaus' soft curls, and then gently brushed a lock of hair off of Hercules' forehead before leaving the room silently. 

Just after nightfall, a burst of light flashed in the darkened bedroom. Hercules, who didn't waken, was unaware of his two visitors. 

"Look at him, sleeping there. You have to help," the young woman said. 

The tall man standing next to her replied, "I can't." 

"No," she argued, her voice never raising above a whisper, "you won't. Ares impersonated you. Therefore, you have every right to intervene." 

He sighed, "Persephone, the crystal cracked. There's nothing I can do." Hades attempted to reason with her, but he knew full well that when his wife had her mind set on something, she would never back down. He sighed as he realized, not for the first time, how much she was like her mother in that respect. 

"That's not true and you know it. Besides, here's your chance to give a little back to Ares. You know how he gets when he thinks he's won." 

Hades rubbed his chin, regarding the two men before him. "You might have something there. Ares would absolutely scream." 

"Then you'll do it?" Persephone asked expectantly, lowering her voice as Hercules stirred in his sleep. 

"I'll do it," Hades agreed. Picking up the sapphire stone, he Passed his hand over the lifeless body on the bed. As the stone began to glow, the crack mended itself. He then laid the stone on Iolaus' forehead, and Hades and Persephone watched as the glow spread out from the crystal to Iolaus. 

Persephone's fair features broke out into a warm smile as Iolaus body expanded with his first breath of new life. "Thank you, Hades," she said softly. 

Hades placed his arm around Persephone's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You really do care for him don't you?" 

"Jealous?" she asked with a giggle. 

Hades laughed, "Of 'Dite's ? Never." 

"Good." 

"But," Hades said, his voice serious, "there will be consequences. His recovery will be a long one. Body and soul must begin to come together again. Going into the crystal is bad enough. Coming out of a broken one? Well, it's never been done." 

"If anyone can do it," Persephone replied, "Iolaus will be the one." The pair disappeared from sight just as her last words breathed into the room. 

Sometime later, Hercules was awakened from his fatigued sleep by a movement beneath his arm. He forced his eyes to focus and looked to see what had woke him up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Iolaus' chest rise ever so slightly. He reached out a shaking hand to feel Iolaus' throat for a pulse. 

He stifled a cry of exhilaration at finding a steady beat beneath his fingertips. He moved his hand from Iolaus' throat, and pulled the smaller man to his chest in a crushing hug. Hercules didn't let go until he heard a faint voice. 

"Herc?" the question was more a breath of air than a voice, but as Hercules pulled back, it didn't matter. Iolaus' hazy blue eyes blinked slowly when he saw the tears that filled his best friend's eyes. "Wha' wrong?" Iolaus managed to rasp. 

A large grin on his face, Hercules captured Iolaus in another hug. "Everything's perfect," he choked out. 

"Oh, good," Iolaus said, and then promptly passed out. 

Hercules stiffened, scared for an instant he had lost Iolaus again. However, after he leaned him back down onto the bed, his fear abated when he saw the slow, steady breathing. "Go ahead and sleep, my friend." 

The next morning, Hercules awoke Alcmene and Jason with the good news. He laughed when his mother cried and gave him and excited hug. Jason smiled, but looked at Hercules and asked, "How did it happen?" 

Hercules shook his head. "I'm not sure. Aphrodite said if the stone cracked, he would be lost forever. And, after Ares managed to crack it, the crystal's glowing stopped. Then, late last night, he was breathing. I don't understand it." 

"Aphrodite, maybe?" Jason asked. 

"Nah, not her department. Besides, she likes to make herself known when she helps out." 

"What about Zeus?" Alcmene asked tentatively. 

Again, Hercules shook his head. "Not a chance. He's alive, that's what counts!" The grin that filled Hercules features was contagious and soon each of the three was smiling joyfully, spinning his mother in his arms. 

The rest of the day didn't go as well. Just after noon, Jason left to fetch the healer. As the morning had progressed, Iolaus had developed a fever that continued to climb. His pale features only served to highlight the darkening rings under his eyes, and chills racked his frame. Iolaus' pulse began to race, while his breathing slowed to a dangerous rate. 

At first Hercules had paced, casting concerned looks in Iolaus' direction. However, as his condition worsened, he resorted to pleading with his best friend. 

"Come on, Iolaus. You've come so far. You can't give up now." He reached up and brushed a sweat soaked lock of hair away from Iolaus face, fighting the fear that surged within his heart. In such a short time he had lost Iolaus twice, he would go to Tartarus and back to keep from losing him again, he swore to himself silently. 

"It won't come to that, Hercules." 

Hercules jumped at the voice, and turned quickly to see his uncle standing in the room. "Hades. I won't let you have him," his voice was quiet, but spoke with a conviction of solid rock. 

Hades sighed, "Don't you ever listen? I just told you, it won't come to that." 

Hercules sat back down, "Then why are you here?" 

"Persephone asked me to come and speak to you." 

"Are you the one who saved him?" Hercules asked, uncertain. 

Hades nodded, "That's right. It wasn't his time. Ares was in the wrong on this one." He carefully avoided mentioning his disagreement with Persephone the night before. "His illness is a result of being locked in the crystal. The effects are made worse because of its being cracked." 

"Aphrodite said that if it was cracked Iolaus would be lost." 

Nodding, Hades continued, "Usually yes. In fact, this is a first." 

"Thank you," Hercules breathed. 

"Don't thank me yet, Hercules. Your friend's recovery will be a long one. He might live to regret it yet." 

Hercules shook his head while looking over at Iolaus flushed face. "Never." 

"As it is, he was strong before. There's nothing to keep him from surviving the after effects. Just treat the symptoms as you would any other time. I do believe your friend, Jason is almost back with the healer." 

Hercules nodded. "Iolaus is strong. He'll pull through." After a pause he added to himself, "He has to." 

A few moments of silence later, Hades said, "I have to go. Take care of your friend, Hercules." With a flash, the dark god was gone. 

Through the following days, Iolaus' fever raged. During one particularly bad spike, they resorted to immersing him in an ice water bath. Hercules lifted the shivering body of his friend from the water and carried him back into the bedroom. Placing his precious burden down onto the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin, he sat beside the bed and continued to wait. 

Alcmene made numerous herbal teas that both she and Hercules struggled to make Iolaus drink. The days drug out into a week and Hercules was beginning to fear that Hades had been wrong. Each time his fever would spike, Hercules would want to hold his breath. Pleading both silently and aloud with his dearest friend to not leave him. 

"Herc?" 

Hercules turned from where he was looking out the window at the sound of Iolaus' scratchy voice. "Iolaus?" 

The blonde hunter managed a half grin and whispered, "I feel awful, Herc." 

"Well, you don't look so good either, buddy," Hercules ribbed. 

"Gee, thanks, ," Iolaus stressed the last word and rolled his fever-glazed eyes. 

Hercules tore his eyes away from the sight of Iolaus awake to reach of a mug of tea that sat on the table next to the bed. "Here, drink this." He held the glass up to Iolaus' lips and waited for him to drink. 

After taking a sip, Iolaus whined, "Ah, yuck, Herc. What's in that anyway." But in the end, a look from Hercules convinced him to finish the stout medicine. 

Worn out from the effort to sit up to drink the tea, Iolaus slumped back onto the bed. "I hope the hydra that did this is in a lot of pain right about now." 

Hercules smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, something like that," he whispered. His thoughts, while elated at Iolaus' recovery, were concentrated on his conversation with his mother and then later Aphrodite. 

Hercules knew that he would have to speak with Iolaus about what had happened. But for the moment, he was content with knowing that his brother was safe. Looking into Iolaus eyes, which were heavy with sleep, he smiled, this one reaching his eyes. 

Iolaus was home where he belonged. 

Epilogue 

Over the next few days, Iolaus continued to recover slowly. His fever had stopped spiking, and he was able to stay awake for longer and longer periods of time. During that time, it was rare for Hercules to be more than a room away. He brought Iolaus' meals, and forced what to Iolaus felt like several gallons of medicine down his throat. 

As time went on, Iolaus began to grow restless. He was never a good patient, but the extended time in bed was beginning to drive him slowly mad. 

"Herc! Hey, Herc!" Iolaus was sitting up in the bed, several pillows piled up behind him. 

Hercules ducked his head into the room. "Yes, master?" 

Iolaus put on his best pitiful face. "I'm bored, and you keep mothering me. Come on, mom. Can I go out and play?" 

Hercules crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. "So you're bored. Tell me something new. And as for my mothering you. That's what you get for how you acted in Ampheria." 

A flash of guilt flared in Iolaus' eyes, and Hercules immediately regretted his words. Covering for his mistake, he added. "I mean, after I woke up you drove me crazy for days mothering me." Iolaus nodded, but some of the initial doubt remained. "Iolaus . . ." 

Shaking his head, Iolaus did his best to change the subject. "So, has your mom been working you hard?" 

Hercules nodded his head, not missing Iolaus' ploy to distraction. "Not too hard," he replied. 

The conversation continued for a little while, but Hercules noted that Iolaus' heart didn't seem to be in it. The spark had faded in his eyes earlier and not returned. For his part, Iolaus' mind was reflecting back onto what had occurred in Ampheria. The doubts that had led to his departure, and subsequent death burned in his heart. The memory of Hercules collapsing to the ground had yet to fade. 

He had stayed silent as Hercules related what happened after Iolaus had accepted  offer that evening. He couldn't help but feel like a fool for falling into Ares' trap. As a result, Iolaus found himself still wondering if he hadn't been right to leave in the first place. No matter how upset Hercules might be. 

One morning, when Iolaus was well on the road to recovery, he pulled on his purple vest and leather pants and slowly made his way out to Alcmene's gardens. Taking a seat on a bench, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face and the fresh air being outdoors provided. He knew the time to decide on his future had come. He could stay, and continue on with Hercules, with all the threats that might bring. Or he could leave and protect Hercules, although he would be alone. 

His heart breaking, he stood, having made his decision. Enough of his doubt remained to make his choice for him. Pausing to take a deep breath, he walked slowly out of the garden and down the road away from Alcmene's. Away from Hercules and the life he had known. All the while, working to convince himself it was for the best, not letting himself look back. 

Alcmene was cooking in the kitchen when she glance up to look out the window. From where she stood she could see someone walking down the dirt path that led to the house. A closer look revealed that it wasn't someone walking toward the house, but away. Realization brought panic as she yelled for Hercules. 

"Mother?" he asked, running into the room, alert for danger. "What's wrong?" 

Alcmene pointed out the window. "I think Iolaus is leaving." 

"That's not possible. He just walked outside for a little while." 

Hercules walked over to the window, while Alcmene said, "Something must have changed his mind, Hercules. Because he's walking down the road as we speak." Looking from the retreating figure on the road to his mother, Alcmene made his decision for him. "Go after him, Hercules." 

He nodded, "I'm already on my way." Running from the room, he slammed the front door open and ran after his still sluggish best friend. 

Minutes later, he reached Iolaus. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, moving to stand in front of Iolaus. 

Looking up into his friend's eyes, Iolaus did his best to put forward an uncaring attitude. "Just away for a while." 

Hercules placed a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. Lowering his voice, he asked, "What are you running away from?" Iolaus lowered his eyes, but didn't say anything in response. "Iolaus, talk to me. Something's changed. What happened?" 

"Ampheria happened, Hercules." 

Iolaus' words drove home what Hercules had feared. "That wasn't your fault, Iolaus." 

Iolaus risked a glance up at Hercules' face. "Sure it was. You got shot, end of story. Now can I go?" He tried to push past Hercules, but the large demigod kept him from moving. 

"Then Aphrodite was right?" 

Lost, and wanting to leave, Iolaus asked, "Right about what?" 

"You believed what Ares' told you. That you were a threat to me." Hercules had paled, each word bringing a new depth to his realization. 

Iolaus sighed, "So what if I did? What about that, Hercules?" 

Hercules dropped his hands, "Why, Iolaus? Why do it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

Iolaus moved to the side of the road and sat on a large rock. "How many times have you gotten in trouble because of me?" 

"No more than you've died because of me," he stated simply. "Can't you understand that without you, my life would be that much emptier?" 

"That's not true, Herc." 

"Exactly!" 

Iolaus looked up at his friend as if the demigod had finally lost all of his sense. "Exactly, what? You're not making sense." 

"You're the only one who calls me Herc, Iolaus," he explained, as if that made everything suddenly fall into place. When Iolaus continued to simply stare at him, he tried a different tack. "Don't you know what losing you did to me? What I went through trying to bring you back? I didn't want to lose you." 

"Herc . . ." 

Hercules interrupted him, "I still don't. Why can't you understand that?" 

"You have your family. They've never hurt you . . ." Iolaus attempted to reason. 

Hercules threw up his hands. "No one could have been more a part of my family than you. You stubborn, irrepressible, thickheaded . . . You're my brother, Iolaus." He paused, hoping his words would break though Iolaus thick skull. "AND," he stressed, "you've never hurt me. The only way you could do that would be to leave voluntarily or sacrifice yourself for me." 

Iolaus coked his head to one side, hearing Hercules' heartfelt words, but doing his best not to hear them. The last thing he wanted was to hear the distressed that laced the demigod's voice as he spoke of losing him. Only it was the one thing he couldn't tune out. "I don't know . . ." he started, turning so that Hercules couldn't see his eyes. 

"Iolaus, I swear. If you . . ." 

He was interrupted by Iolaus continuing to speak. "I mean, what a way to try and convince me to stay. Calling me stubborn and thickheaded." He tilted his head, looking up at Hercules. "Is that what passes for concern in your world, Herc?" he asked with a giggle. 

Hercules felt his jaw drop open. "You won't leave?" he asked, his rough voice revealing his uncertainty. 

Iolaus stood, his blue eyes sparkling, but serious. He placed a hand on Hercules' shoulder, "I guess in the end, I'm where I belong, Hercules." 

Hercules smiled, the despair lifting from his shoulders. "That's what I've been trying to tell you," he said with a grin. 

Grinning, Iolaus replied, "Oh, stop it." Turning to face toward Alcmene's house, he asked, "Is that lunch I smell?" 

Hercules nodded, glancing up at the sky. "It's almost lunchtime, and since Mother knows how you hate to miss a meal . . ." 

Iolaus began to walk down the road back to the house. "You don't really think you're funny, do ya, Herc? 'Cause I hate to be the one to break it to you that you're not." 

Hercules laughed and jogged to catch up to Iolaus. Ruffling the wild blonde locks, he smiled. "Good to have you back, Iolaus." 

THE END 

that's it folks!!! Hope you enjoyed it! :-) ~~kaly~~ 


End file.
